<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knot Coming Up There by Megasaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988662">Knot Coming Up There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur'>Megasaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fear of Heights, home for the holidays HBC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This is for Day 3 of HBC HFTH: Decorating.  @the-ce-horniest-book-club</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knot Coming Up There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>How the lights got themselves into a ball every year while in storage you had no idea. But here you were standing at the bottom of a ladder untangling another strand of lights and letting out a frustrating groan. </p>
<p>“Would you like to switch places?’ Chris hollered down from the roof where he was waiting for you to catch up to him. The way he leaned over the edge to see you made you nervous. </p>
<p>“You know I don’t like heights!” you yelled back shaking out the knot. You heard a laugh come from above you and you added “It’s not funny!” Chris of course had no fear of heights, and often would lovingly give you shit for it. </p>
<p>Finally you untangled the strand in your hand and moved to the next but not before glancing up to him, hand to your browline to lessen the brightness of the sun. He reached to place the lights on the peak of the house and, his boxers peaked out as his shirt rose and he sang one of your favorite christmas carols. </p>
<p> “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Soon the bells will start. And the thing that’ll make ‘em ring is the carol that you sing. Right within your heart” </p>
<p>Smiling, you hummed along with him and picked at the knot in front of you, stealing glances every once in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>